Hermionje Granger and The Talent Show!
by Phoenix Tears1
Summary: The first three parts of the series by 'the girl who lost it'. I had to change my name cos something was going seriously wrong in my account. Anyway, I changed a couple of things in the story, including the song and the Celestina Warbeck/ Hermione Granger
1. Default Chapter Title

Hello again U people!!! I'm changing one or two things in this story including the song. Hopefully, a few of you will have a good idea what Hermione is going to sing. For those of you who were looking forward to the Celestina/ Harry/ Hermione triangle, I'm not sure you will ever be seeing it. If I want to I'll add it, if not then, well, I won't. Part IV should be up in a matter of hours and I'll work on part V as soon as I get at least 10 reviews for part IV! J J J

HERMIONE GRANGER AND THE TALENT SHOW I

Hermione pushed her soggy scrambled eggs around. She wasn't hungry. She had the feeling that something was going to happen today, and it could go both ways. Hermione always and feelings like those. It was her kind of divination. Suddenly a hush filled the hall and Hermione looked up. Dumbledore was standing up and there was that ever-burning flame in his eyes. 

"Good morning, Hogwarts!"

"Good morning, Professor Dumbledore" The hall echoed

"I trust you remember the Triwizard Tournament last year." Cho Chang burst into tears at the Ravenclaw table, attracting some sorrowful glances as well as a few scornful ones, notably from the Slytherin table. Dumbledore bit his lip.

"Anyway, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be coming to Hogwarts again for a month in November to make the first inter-school talent show a success..."

Instantly the hall started buzzing, even Cho Chang managed to recompose herself and chat interestedly with her friends. Dumbledore waved an impatient hand.

"The contest will be held on the 26th of November. Unlike the Triwizard Tournament," Cho burst into tears again " everyone can participate. There can be individual performances or in-groups. The categories include singing, dancing, acting, quidditch performances and storytelling. Please sign up at Professor Flitwick's office." He sat down again and started talking to Hagrid who was wearing his exceptionally big moleskin coat. Again the hall started buzzing, the entire school seemed to be genuinely interested and Hermione could already see Ginny Weasley and Pandora Nickolson walk up to Professor Flitwick. Hermione sighed and started playing with her scrambled eggs again, finally giving up on them she pushed her plate away and walked over to where Harry and Ron were sitting, they too seemed to be in deep conversation. Harry turned around when he saw her coming.

"We're thinking of doing a quidditch performance with our team." He said. 

"Yeah, you and all the other boys in the school." Hermione sighed and sat down next to Ron.

"Wazzamatter?" Ron asked

" Nothing. It's just that well, everyone has a talent for doing something and I don't! What am I supposed to do? Act as a tree?

" You do have a talent!" Harry said, suddenly.

"What!" Hermione snapped at him.

"Singing! You sing really well!"

"That's not funny."

"I wasn't trying to be!"

"Since when have you heard me sing?"

"Since I heard you at Lavender's party this summer!"

"Oh come on! That was a kareoke!"

"Yeah, but still! You sang realy well!"

"Excuse me! I got kicked out of 4th grade choir because I couldn't sing!!!"

"Hermione! That was, what, 6 years ago!"

"Well... still! There are going to be about 1000 people watching me! This isn't some kind of stupid Kareoke party!"

"Oh come on Herm! Loosen up a bit! Who knows! You might lose your know it all reputation."

Hermione's mind started spinning, that was it! The way to get rid of the reputation she well and truly hated!

"That's it!" She whispered.

"What's it" Ron asked, chewing on a piece of toast.

"Nothing." She smiled to herself. She didn't have to kidnap Filch's cat after all. She wouldn't even have to break the rules! By Christmas... she could be popular!

"You know what Harry... I am going to sign up."

"Great! Come with us, we're going to sign our team up."

Pity, Hermione thought as she rose from the table towards Professor Flitwick, her plans for Mrs Norris had been so fulfilling.

A/N: Hope you like it! This is going to be a very intersting series....

Disclaimer: I OWN NADA! ABSOLUTELY ZIP! ZERO!!!

*********************************************

HERMIONE GRANGER AND THE TALENT SHOW Part II

"I don't know how I let you guys pull me into this." Hermione moaned as she threw another CD over her shoulder "What the hell am I supposed to sing? Mary had a little lamb?"

"Huh?" Ron asked, completely stumped.

"Never mind." Hermione sighed.

"Come on Hermione! There are TONS of songs you can sing!" Harry said encouragingly. 

"Oh yeah? Like what?" Hermione snapped

"I dunno. 'Lucky' by Britney Spears, 'I turn to you' by Christina Aguilera, the list goes on forever!"

"That's why you only mentioned two."

"Yeah. Well."

"Harry, are you going to do the Wronski Feint or not?" Ron asked as he noted down the positions of the Quidditch players on a piece of parchment.

"Yeah. But look, Hermione, it's easier than writing your own song!"

"I know THAT. But look, in the muggle world there are a LOT of songs. If it comes to that I might have to sing "The real Hermione Granger"!"

"Who'd want to be Hermione Granger?" Ron muttered.

"I HEARD THAT!" Hermione yelled, throwing a CD cover at Ron's head knocking him unconscious and causing him to fall off his chair.

"Hermione! I'm shocked!! You're actually bullying people now!!! Your oh-so-civilised reputation will be taken from you if you're not careful!" Harry said, in mock horror. Inside Hermione's head, something clicked. 

"THANK YOU!!!" Hermione squealed, she ran up to harry and flung her arms around his neck before literally flying out the common room, leaving Harry completely bewildered and Ron trying to get up, bash his head against the table and fall unconscious, once again, on the cold wooden floor

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hermione ran up the stairs to the girls' dormitories and ran to her bedside table, yanked out the CD player she had bought in Diagon Alley that summer.

"Here it is!" She pushed a CD into the CD player and listened. The song was perfect.

She grinned at her own ingenuity and was ready to leave the room when she was knocked over by a sudden blast of music coming from somewhere in the tower. She raced down the stairs and screamed over the music.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON???" She looked at Harry.

"WHAT?" 

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON? She repeated.

"WHAT????" 

"I SAID, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON???"

Suddenly the music stopped and Hermione turned around to see Ginny Weasley, Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil, bowing to a loud applause. 

"I should have known." Hermione sighed.

Ginny ran up to her.

"Did you see our dance?" Ginny squeaked.

"Yes. It was very good." Hermione said flatly.

"Harry told me you were going to sing something! What are you going to sing?" Ginny was literally bouncing up and down now, and Hermione was strongly reminded of Colin and Dennis Creevey

"It's a surprise." Hermione smiled.

"Oh come on! Please tell me! I won't tell anyone."

"I can't. Sorry Ginny. I really want it to be a surprise." Ginny's face fell.

"Oh. OK then." Ginny walked away looking very disappointed. Hermione sighed. Normally she never kept secrets from Ginny. But she really wanted to keep this a surprise.

Suddenly, McGonagall's voice rang out throughout the tower.

'All students are to report to the Entrance hall at once to welcome the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students. You are to make sure you are clean and your clothes are neat. Anyone who does otherwise shall not be attending the Welcoming feast."

Hermione walked over to Harry, who was helping Ron up. He had been knocked unconscious by the sudden blast of music, so now he had three lumps on his head.

"We better get going." Harry said, checking the clock next to the fireplace.

Hermione nodded and led the way out of the common room. 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Hermione shivered in her jacket. It was freezing outside and Ron had had to go to the Hospital wing, because he had been knocked over by a flying owl, knocking him unconscious for the fourth time in less than an hour. There was an exited murmur spreading around the crowd, Harry nudged her.

"Look at the forest." He whispered.

Hermion's jaw dropped. It was the same kind of transport Beauxbatons had used to come to the Tri-wizard tounament, only there were ten horses pulling a carrage almost 15 times bigger than the once they had used two years ago. Madame Maxime was the first to step out of the carriage, a tall girl, with long black hair, which cane up to her knees came second, and Hermione heard Ginny squeak beside her.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Hermione! That's Celestina Warbeck! She's the most famous singer in the magical world!!!!

****

To be continued...

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

A/N: I hope you liked it! In the next episode, Hermione meets Celestina Warbeck. Disclaimer: I don't own anything. End of story.

****************************************

HERMIONE GRANGER AND THE TALENT SHOW, Part III

By the girl who lost it!

Hermione gasped. So did a couple of people around her. A few girls were squealing in amazement. Suddenly Pansy Parkinson, who was right behind Hermione, screamed:

" WE LOVE YOU CELESTINA!" She started waving her arms around. Celestina Warbeck stopped and turned to look at Pansy. And she wrinkled her nose in disgust. Everyone started laughing, in exemption of Pansy, who was redder than Ron's hair. Ginny was laughing so hard she was clutching her stomach. Celestina saw Harry and her jaw dropped, but she kept walking. Hermione turned to look at Harry and saw that he was nervously trying to flatten his fringe against his forehead. Hermione sighed. The rest of the Beauxbatons students followed Madame Maxime and Celestina out of the carriage and stood in a line next to them, some were trying to warm up, and others were talking excitedly, and a pair of girls were screaming at each other.

Celestina, on the other hand was looking from Harry to Hermione. She seemed to be absorbed in thought. Hermione instinctively pulled on Harry's sleeve

"Don't look now, but it looks like Celestina Warbeck is extremely interested in you." She gave him a cheeky grin and turned her head to the lake, where the Durmstrang ship was rising. 

"Hermione!" someone hissed. Hermione looked around her, but, seeing no one, turned back to see a stout looking man walk down the path towards the school.

"Hermione!" This time Hermione saw Gabrielle Delacour, Fleur Delacour's sister, right behind Ginny. Hermione had met her when they were both kidnapped for the second task.

"Hi Gabrielle" She whispered.

"Celestina wants to talk to you!" Gabrielle said, hurriedly.

"What about?" 

"I don't know, she just said to meet her in the entrance hall after dinner..."

!@#$%^&*&!@!#@#%#$%#$^&%^*!$@#%#$&%*!@#$%$&&*@#$%$&*~@#%#^$^&$^#%^@#$%^#$%&$^&$^#$^#^^#^

Hermione wiped her mouth with her napkin and took one long gulp of pumpkin juice. Beside her Ginny was squirming in her seat. Harry was sitting right next to her and Hermione could tell that she was very nervous. She sighed and saw Dumbledore stand up at the High table. A deafening silence fell across the hall immediately. Hermione guessed that the impact that Dumbledore had had on Beauxbatons and Durmstrang two years before was as strong as ever.

"Welcome fellow students and guests, to the first ever inter-school talent show! The actual show will be in 3 weeks time, but while we're waiting, there is a slight change that has to be announced." Hermione and Harry exchanged a glance. "The categories, as I am sure you know are: Singing, Quidditch performances, Dancing and story telling. Madame Maxime, Professor Hemastar and myself have agreed that there shall be only three groups or people who will be chosen for each category, one from each school. I'm sorry if this causes any inconvenience to anybody, but we have decided that it is for the best. The selected people or groups will be missing three lessons a week until the performance to rehearse. The try-outs are going to be on Monday. Thank you."

Hermione let out a disappointed sigh. There was no way she was going to win the tryouts. Joanna Kingston was trying out, and she was the lead singer for 'The muggles', the most popular band in Hogwarts. Next to her, Ginny let out a small squeak.

"Oh dear! Oh dear! Oh dear! We're never going to get the part! Not when Jon's dancers are trying out!" 'Jon's dancers' were the school dancers. They were known for their agility and excellent choreographs. Ron, who had got out of the Hospital wing with a huge bandage around the head, was going on and on about how they were SO going to get the part. At the end, George slapped his brother around the head and told him to shut up. Harry leaned over the table and tapped Hermione, who was calming a hysterical Ginny Weasley, on the shoulder.

"Are you going to try out?" He asked. 

Hermione sighed.

"I don't know. There's going to be a lot of competition."

"I think you should. You could get the part."

"Not when Joanna Kingston is around!" Hermione cried.

"Hermione. Joanna Kingston sucks!" Lee Jordan said, butting into the conversation.

Hermione laughed as Justin Flinch-Fletchely shot Lee a poisonous look. Joanna had been his girlfriend since May last year, but Hermione had the impression that Joanna only dated him out of pity.

"So are you?" Harry asked again, as Lee Jordan helped himself to the lamb chop on Harry's plate.

"Yeah. What have I got to lose?" Hermione said. But a little voice at the back of her head answered her half-stated question.

__

Everything.

!@#$%^&&&&*^%$##@WER^&*()^%!@#$%^&*(&^%$!@#$%^&*%$@!#$%^&*^%$@#$%^&*^%#$%^&*(&^%$%^&*^%$#@#$%$

Hermione leaned against the wall_. I suppose with a social life like Celestina's you have to keep_ _others waiting_ she thought bitterly. _She was supposed to meet me 10 minutes ago. _Hermione sighed and started walking up the marble staircase.

"Hermione! That's your name isn't it?" Hermione froze and turned around. Celestina was standing in the middle of the Entrance hall, pulling her long black hair into a messy bun.

"Yeah, that's me. What is it?"

"You are friends with Harry Potter?"

"Yeah, for 6 years. Why?"

"I was just wondering if you could, you know, set me up with him?"

"Yeah." She heard herself say. "I'll try." Celestina grinned

"Thank you so much...erm... Hermione!" She started walking back towards the Great hall, but she turned around and looked at Hermione. "Is there anything I can do for you?" 

Hermione was about to say no when a thought popped up in her mind.

"Well... there is... but I'm not sure if you can help me with it. I might be trying out for the singing section for the talent show.. I was just wondering if you could, like, give me some tips?"

Celestina smiled.

"Be yourself. And picture yourself in a position in which you would sing your song. Practice. You can't lose with those three skills, it's almost impossible." She turned back towards the Great hall and disappeared into the noise. Hermione stood confused, how would those three tips help her? Apart from the practice bit, she had no idea what Celestina Warbeck was on about.

Hermione sighed and walked towards the Gryffindor tower, said goodnight to Ginny and fell asleep.

!$#%^&&)*%!#$%^(*^%$#$%^&*^%$#$%^&**&^%$#$%^&*()%$#@#$%^&*()%^$$#@#$%^&&*)(*&^%$#@@#$%^&*(

Monday came and the entire school was a wreck. Girls were dropping their bags in the corridor and breaking into a dance for no good reason, and Fred and George were walking around with earplugs in their ears. Finally, the people who were trying out separated into twelve sections, Hogwarts, Durmstrang and Beauxbatons were auditioning separately, and in four different groups, the Hogwarts Quidditch performances were going to be judged by Madame Hooch, the storytelling by Professor Dumbledore, the dancing by Professor McGonagall and the singing by Professor Sinastra. Hermione waved goodbye to Harry and Ron and headed towards the Astronomy tower in the company of Jemima Hetherington, a Gryffindor girl she knew well. Jemima was constantly clearing her throat and breaking into a song. But Hermione kept a cool head. She wanted the part but decided to keep calm otherwise she figured that she wouldn't be so disappointed when she didn't get the part. Jemima and Hermione sat down and Professor Sinastra stood up and called out the names of the auditionees. Hannah Abbott was first and Professor Sinastra led her into a separate room, where they stayed for a few minutes before they re appeared, Hannah Abbott paler than Nearly Headless Nick. The list went on, until Hermione heard Professor Sinastra call out:

"Granger, Hermione"

Hermione gulped and followed the Astronomy teacher into a room. There was a small stage and a chair on the floor. Hermione climbed onto the stage and Professor Sinastra sat down in the chair. Hermione closed her eyes and remembered Celestina's three tips. "Be yourself. And picture yourself in a position in which you would sing your song. Practice." Hermione had practised. Every minute of her free time she had practised. All she had to do now was follow the other two tips. She relaxed and sang her song...

############################################################################################################

On Tuesday, the entire school was buzzing. Professor Dumbledore had said that morning at Breakfast that he would be announcing the selected competants that evening at dinner. Hermione, for the first time in her life, found that she couldn't concentrate and was yelled at by many teachers that day, leaving Ron in a state of hysterics. Finally dinner arrived. Nobody could eat anything; they were all waiting for Dumbledore's announcement. The Great hall went quiet once again as Dumbledore stood up.

"Here are the selections for the Beauxbatons students.

For story telling, Bertrand Florant will be reading his story.

For Quidditch performances Guinevere Gril's team will be performing.

For dancing Vanessa Mulheim will be performing.

And for singing, Celestina Warbeck will be performing."

There were shouts of congratulations and many tears but Dumbledore continued his speech.

"Here are the selections for the Durmstrang students.

For story telling, Jeneth Hoch will be performing.

For Quidditch performances, Henem Jackson's team will be performing

For dancing Sylvia Flemack and Gretchen Heal will be performing 

And for singing, Gweneth Genstrow will be performing."

Again, everybody was either congratulating or crying and Hermione wished they would shut up so Dumbledore could get on with his speech, and so he did.

"And finally, here are the Hogwarts selections.

For story telling, Cho Chang will be performing.

For Quidditch performances, the Ravenclaw team will be performing,

For dancing, Jon's dancers will be performing 

And for singing, Hermione Granger will be performing."

Hermione's heart stopped, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. There had to be some terrible mistake! She couldn't perform! Everyone would run away screaming if they heard her singing! She came back into reality when she felt a thousand hand slap her on the back.

"Congratulations!"

"How did you do it!"

"Where did that come form!"

"I can't believe it!"

It was like everyone in Hogwarts had noticed her for the first time. A girl she had never spoken to, let alone seen was constantly shaking her hand, and Joanna Kingston, who seemed to have taken rejection surprisingly well, was beaming at her. Hermione felt herself being picked up and saw the Great hall, the entrance hall, staircases and halls fly by so quickly she felt like a second ago she was still in the Great hall, yet here she was, in the Gryffindor common room, surrounded by congratulating Gryffindors. She saw Harry and Ron squeeze past the cheering crowd. Both hugged her so tightly she felt her ribs crack and screamed in pain.

"I told you you would get the part!" Harry yelled over the noise. 

Hermione grinned a Cheshire cat grin. She was starting to like the attention...

!@#$%^&*(*&^%$#@$%^&_)(*&^%$##$%^&*()__)^%#@@@#$%^&*())%$#@#$%^&*()_@#$%^&*()_+$#@!@#$%^&*()_~!@#$%^&*()_!@#$%^&*()_!@#$%^&*()_#$%^&*()(!@#$%^&*())!@#$%^&*()!@#$%^&*()!@#$%^&*())#$%^&*()#$%^&*(

A/N: The longest part so far!!!! I'm so proud of myself!!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Nothin'...apart from the talent show and the unknown students who I cannot be bothered to list.

****************************************


	2. Default Chapter Title

HERMIONE GRANGER AND THE TALENT SHOW

Part IV

By Phoenix Tears

Author's note: I'm baaaaaaaack!! And with a new pen name too! I hope you enjoy this part of the series cos this is like, the turning point in the story. Anyway, I'll put another 'Author's note:' at the bottom of the page, once I've finished.

__

On the 15th August 1945, Grindelwald was seen apparating in front of the McKingston's. There, Grindelwald killed Mr and Mrs. McKingston, but Abigail McKingston and Byrce McKingston got awayWhen the14 year old twins were asked how they managed to escape Grindelwald's wrath, Byrce replied that their parents had seen Grindelwald come and had given then floo powder and had locked them in the living room, where a warm fire was blazing. They went directly to the Minister of Magic and told him what had happened. One week later, Abigail and Bryce were found dead in their rooms. To this day, investigators are unable to say whether Grindelwald had killed them, or if they had committed suicide. Two weeks later, Albus Dumbledore showed up in Salazar's Coven, and challenged Grindelwald to a duel. Some say that Tom Riddle was Grindelwald's second and that James Potter was Dumbledore's, but we shall never know, because only Grindelwald perished that fateful night. Grindelwald's supporters fled before Albus Dumbledore could turn his wand on them. Only one stayed. Tom Riddle. But Albus Dumbledore didn't see him, hidden by an invisibility cloak It is said that once Dumbledore apparated back to Hogwarts, Tom Riddle found the ashes to which Grindelwald was reduced, transformed them into Grindelwald's powers and locked them in a Box Of Powers, a box in which powers of a deceased can be put, and chanted a spell. When he said this spell, all of Grindelwald's powers were transferred into him. Maybe that is true, maybe it's not. But we do know that Tom Riddle became Lord Voldemort, and that the downfall of Grindelwald was almost certainly the reason for Tom Riddle's rise to evil.

Hermione Granger

Hermione smiled at herself. She had finished her History of Magic term paper in a record setting hour. Only two more papers to go and she would have no more work for the rest of the term, and it was only October! Harry and Ron hadn't even started on theirs, but as far as she was concerned, that wasn't her problem. She rolled up the parchment, tied a neat red ribbon around it and ran up to her dormitory where she put her work on a shelf next to her bed. Hermione smiled and ran down the stairs and sat down next to Harry in an armchair next to the fire. 

"Let me guess, you've finished all your term papers." Harry groaned.

"No. I've still got Potions and Defense against the Dark Arts." Hermione replied, staring at the fire.

"You're such a perfectionist!" Harry smiled at her. Hermione laughed.

"You shut up!" 

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Oh shut up! Both of you! You sound like two 8 year olds flirting!" Ron appeared behind them, wearing a Chesire cat grin. Harry blushed and Hermione laughed.

"Oh! That reminds me! Celestina Warbeck wants me to set you up with her." Hermione told Harry, as simply as if she had just told him that birds fly.

"WHAT?" Harry shouted. Hermione glanced at him. It was hard to tell whether he was surprised or angry. 

"SHE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW ME!" He shouted, attracting a few confused glances from the few people who were in the common room. 

"Well, erm, Harry, my sister's a huge fan of hers and she told me that Celestina has been following your exploits since her parents told her about you."

"SO! THAT DOESN'T MEAN SHE KNOWS ME!" Harry looked slightly delirious.

"HERMIONE!" She jumped at the sound of her name. "TELL HER I SAID NO!" 

Ron was looking at his best friend like he had just refused 1,000,000,000 galleons. Hermione sighed. 

"Fine. But it won't be my fault if she's heartbroken."

Harry mumbled something about Celestina not being heartbroken since she didn't know him. 

"Harry!" Colin Creevey ran up to the trio. Harry rolled his eyes. " I've got a message from Professor Dumbledore. Hey, Harry can I have your picture?" He said, handing Harry the note.

"Not now Colin" Harry sighed. Colin's face fell and he walked off, looking at his feet. Hermione couldn't help feeling sorry for him. She heard Harry gasp. 

"What is it?" Ron asked, looking over Harry's shoulder. Harry handed him the letter. Ron's reaction being almost exactly the same as Harry's Hermione snatched the note from Ron's hands and read it herself.

__

Dear Mr. Potter, 

It is to our great happiness that we announce to you that you are a candidate for the post of announcer at this years inter-school talent show. If you accept, please come to The Entrance Hall at 3.00 PM. The other candidates are: Diane Lefrere, Sharles Hawken, Lee Jordan, Olivia Noixbrune and Julia Hermick. 

Good luck!

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

Hermione gasped. 

"Don't tell me you're not going." Ron groaned. "Who cares if they don't know you."

"Oh I'm going! Trust me on that one!" Harry had a grin on his face so big that Hermione could see his back teeth.

"So, let me get this straight. You won't go on a date with the world famous Celestina Warbeck, but you'll agree on trying out to be something that, if you don't mind me saying, you might have difficulty auditioning for, seeing how tense the competion is."

"So, what's your point." Harry said. He looked as though someone had just accused him of stealing the Hope Diamond

"Nothing." Ron sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Hey! Harry!" George Weasley ran up to them, a crumpled piece of paper in his hand. They need a replacement seeker for the Ravenclaw quidditch team, but only for the show." George added, seeing Ron's face light up with glee, then fall again. "They said that they can be from any house as long as they're on a team."

"Well, I might not be able to." Harry grunted. "I'm trying out to be the announcer for the show already. If I get the part, I won't be able to do it."

"I'll try out." Ron said, snatching the piece of paper out of George's hands and reading it. " It doesn't say anything about it having to be a seeker."

"What time is it? I should start going down for the rehearsals."

"2.30." Ginny squeaked from behind a book. She was sitting in a chair right behind Hermione. She still felt pretty upset about not being selected to represent Hogwarts in the talent show, no matter how many times Hermione tried to console her.

"Right. Thanks Ginny." She picked up her bag from a table and walked out of the common room. When she arrived in the Great Hall, Almost thirty people were already there, either sitting down reading pieces of paper out loud, practicing dance moves in a corner, flying on broomsticks, singing to themselves, talking to friends, or, like Cho Chang, watching people practicing with a smile, but extreme nervousness in their eyes. As soon as Cho saw Hermione walk in however, she laughed and pointed to the far corner of the hall. Celestina was surrounded by a crowd of fans, signing pieces of paper as they came into her face. She did all this with a massive smile on her face. But Hermione could see her teeth were clenched. Hermione smiled a bit, then sighed. Poor Celestina. Hermione hoped Harry's life wouldn't amount to that. Hermione walked over to Cho, who smiled and nodded at a seat next to her. Hermione took it, and heard Cho say:

"What are you doing?"

"Singing. What about you?"

"Story-telling." Cho's eyes welled up with tears. "I wrote a story on my relationship with Cedric."

"Oh. I'm sorry." 

"Don't be. It wasn't you fault. Harry came up to me the other day and started apologizing to me about Cedric. But I just told him that he couldn't have done anything, that the only person who was at fault was Voldemort, and that Cedric would have wanted to thank him for saving his life in the maze. I think I gave him a million reasons for him not to feel guilty for the rest of his life."

Hermione sighed

"You should have seen him after the tournament, he was totally out of it. He offered to give away the money he'd won a million times or something. I don't know what he did with it though."

Cho looked at the ground for a minute. Neither of them said anything. They were surrounded by voices, screaming fans and the whooshing of broomsticks as they flew overhead. Finally, Hermione heard Professor Flitwick squeak:

"Attention please! Richard Philpson, could you please come down. Flying is not permitted in the great hall, unless you are given permission!" A few people groaned at this, but within ten seconds, Hermione could no longer hear voices coming from above. 

"Today, we will only be rehearsing the running order." He flicked his wand and instantly a piece of paper appeared in everybody's hands. " The Dancers will go first, Then the Quidditch performers, then the singers and the story tellers will go last. Hogwarts will always perform first, then Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will go last. Now, if the Hogwarts representatives for dancing could go on stage, please?" 

Jon Fratcher and 3 other 7th years walked onto a stage that had been specially set up for the occasion. 

"Starting postitions please!" They turned, their backs facing the audience. 

"Finishing positions!" They walked to the front of the stage and slid into the splits.

"Thank you! Please have a seat and wait until the end of the rehearsal!" 

Professor Flitwick screamed the same three sentences at least ten times before Hermione heard:

"The Hogwarts representative for singing please!" 

Hermione gulped and climbed onto the stage. She heard a few whispers, people voicing their disbelief that that Gryffindor girl who always had her nose buried in a book was somewhere else than in the library, and doing something else than reading. A few of the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students recognized her from two years ago and pointed at her and whisper about her going out with Victor Krum! Hermione glanced and saw her arguing with Frederik Derasa. Hermione bit her lip and Professor Flitwick shouted 

"Starting position please!" 

She took a step forwards.

"Finishing position please!"

She took a step back. A few people giggled and whispered, no doubt making fun of her boring presentation. Hermione saw Cho giving Frederik a silencing glare.

"Thank you! Please have a seat and wait until the end of the rehearsal!"

Hermione jumped off the stage and walked over to Cho, who had an incredibly furious fire in her eyes.

"I don't believe that bloody Frederik! You know what he just said? He said that a mudblood who cares about studying more than anything shouldn't even be here! I don't believe that bastard!" Cho took a deep breath and looked at Hermione earnestly. 

"I'm so sorry Hermione. That bastard just got the best of me I guess." 

"It's ok. I'm used to it. Ever wonder why I'm always so angry at Ron and Harry?"

Cho sighed. 

"I just wish he would keep his mouth shut. A mudblood...I thought he had more common sense."

Hermione smiled.

"Don't worry about it."

For a minute there was silence between the two girls. Then:

"The Hogwarts representative for Story-telling please!" Cho sighed and walked over to the stage.

"Starting position please. Cho looked ahead, and did nothing.

"Finishing position please!" 

Cho did nothing.

"Thank you! Please take a seat and wait until the end of the rehearsal!"

Cho walked off the stage, casting furious glares in Frederik's direction, who pretended to cower in fear. But then Frederik went one step further. He mimicked someone studying, then singing opera and having a heart attack and dying. A few students, notably pure bloods laughed heatedly at this, but Cho did exactly the opposite of laughing. She walked over to Frederik and slapped him so hard around the face that he stumbled and fell backwards, hitting his head hard against a bench. Cho looked at him furiously again, and walked over to Hermione. 

"Don't even think of taking his insults to heart Herm. That idiot comes from the most prejudice family in the wizarding world, I'm surprised he didn't get into Slytherin!"

"Cho, I told you not to worry about it!"

"Hermione, it's almost more my problem than it is yours! That asshole actually asked me out on Monday. You can be sure I'm not going anymore!"

Again, no one could think of anything to say. But before long Professor Flitwick sent blue fireworks up in the air to get attention

"The next rehearsal will be tomorrow at 7.00 PM. Please be punctual! You may go now!"

Hermione got her bag as Cho put of her cloak. "Hey, Herm, me and a couple of friends are having a party on Saturday, around 8.00. You want to come?"

"Sure. Where is it?" 

"In the abandoned classroom of the fifth floor of The Merlin Wing. You can bring Harry and Ron if you want."

"OK. See you tomorrow then!"

"Bye!"

Hermione took the ten-minute walk to the Gryffindor common room. When she got there, she saw Ron and Harry talking excitedly by the common room fire.

"Hermione! How was the rehearsal?" 

"Not too good. Frederik Derasa called me a mudblood and now I'm labeled as 'that girl from Gryffindor who always has her nose buried in a book who the teachers chose to be in the talent show because of her grades' and the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang people remember me as 'the girl who went out with Victor Krum and dumped him for the red-head kid who liked Fleur Delacour who she broke up with two months later'."

Ron went very red in the face.

"One good thing happened though. Cho invited us all to a party on Saturday."

"She what?"

"Invited us to a party. Are you coming."

"When?"

"On Saturday, I just told you that!"

"When on Saturday?"

"Around 8.00."

"We can't. Quidditch practice."

"Ugh. Can't you postpone it?"

"Sorry Herm. This is one practice we can't postpone. The field is booked all month."

"Fine. I'll ask Cho if I can bring Ginny."

The trio was quiet for five minutes.

"So how were the auditions?" Hermione asked.

"Mine went OK." Ron said. "You should have seen the amount of people who showed up. Even Malfoy came!"

"Mine sucked. Those people from Beauxbatons were so good! I don't think the Durmstrang students are much competition, but Lee and those two from Beauxbatons were excellent."

Hermione yawned.

" I need sleep." She said. "I'll see you tomorrow."

She climbed up the stairs to her dormitory and fell into bed. She was asleep before her head hit the pillow.

***************************************************************************************

"I have some very interesting information Master, concerning the capture and execution of Harry Potter." A shadowed figure said. A cloak hid his face, but his voice was disguised by a voice changing charm.

"What is it?" Voldemort asked, his red eyes glinting with excitement.

"There is to be a party in Hogwarts. Hermione Granger, the mudblood who is friends with Harry Potter. Is to attend." An evil smile crossed his face.

"What use is this information to me?" Voldemort asked. There was an impatient growl in his voice in his voice, which told the spy to hurry up.

"Hermione Granger" He said, over-enunciating the name, as he found it tricky "Is the key to the capture of Harry Potter. Our spy in Gryffindor has found out that Harry Potter has grown quite fond of this girl. We kidnap Hermione Granger at the party and Harry Potter will go to the depths of the Ocean to save her."

"Excellent." Voldemort smiled. A smile that would chill the bravest of men to the bone

***************************************************************************************

Authors note: I'M FINISHED!!!!!! This story took me ages so please, pleeeeeeeeaaaaaaaase review!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Any questions? E-mail me @

[Tearful_phoenix@hotmail.com][1]

C Ya!

Phoenix Tears

   [1]: mailto:Tearful_phoenix@hotmail.com



	3. Default Chapter Title

HERMIONE GRANGER AND THE TALENT SHOW V

By

Phoenix Tears

Summary: There is a talent show taking place in Hogwarts between Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. Hermione has been selected to represent Hogwarts for the singing category. At the first rehearsal, Hermione befriends Cho Chang, who invites her to a party. Harry and Ron can't come with her, so Hermione's going to invite Ginny. However, although they don't know it, Voldemort and two spies at Hogwarts are planning to kidnap Hermione at the party, hopping that Harry will come to them to save her. This isn't a very detailed summary, to know more, read parts one to four.

****************************

Hermione woke up on Saturday morning, to find that someone, most probably by the name of Lavender Brown, had forgotten to close the curtains last night, therefore, the morning sun was shining brightly in her eyes. Hermione groaned and put a pillow over her face. After ten minutes, Hermione couldn't get back to sleep, and with an angry sigh, got out of bed. She sleepily walked down into the common room and fell onto an armchair by the blazing fire. 

"You're up early."

Hermione started and looked to her right. Harry was sitting there, absorbed in a book.

"Look who's talking." Hermione yawned. "What are you reading?" 

Harry lifted the book for Hermione to see the cover: _Quidditch through the ages._ Hermione groaned.

"It was a mistake of mine to give you that book in the first place."

"Oh dear! Hermione Granger actually made a mistake! The end of the world is near!" Harry grinned. Hermione gave him a death stare.

"Not funny. And anyway, you're so obsessed by Quidditch at the moment you don't even have time to come to Cho's party with me today."

"Hey, don't hold that against me. And anyway, Ginny said she'd come."

"True, but Cho told me to bring you."

"Yes, well."

Hermione liked getting the last word.

"You want to come and get breakfast with me?" Hermione asked, getting up from the chair. 

"Yeah, but you might want to reconsider your outfit."

Hermione looked down and realized she was still wearing her nightdress! She gave a small squeal and ran up the stairs, followed by Harry's hysterical laughter. Quickly, she changed and attempted to flatten her wild brown mane with a brush, with no luck. 

"Ah, I see you have changed into something that makes you look less......dozy Madame." Harry said as she walked down the stairs, in a fake accent that made him sound like a butler.

"Shut up." Hermione groaned. "Now let's go eat. I'm starved." 

The two walked down to the great hall, though Harry loudly complained that it would take less time if they took his broom. But Hermione strongly objected, not only was it against the rules but she also hated flying. 

As soon as they walked through the doors of the Great Hall, Cho ran up to them.

"Are you still coming tonight?"

"I am, but this one" Hermione nudged Harry hard in the ribs. "can't make it. Quidditch practice. Do you mind if I bring Ginny?"

"Not at all." Cho grinned. "The more the merrier!" Hermione coughed. She hated that expression. 

"See you tonight then!" Cho gave them a cheering smile and walked back to the Ravenclaw table. Hermione blinked and sat down at the Gryffindor table, closely followed by Harry. Ron was asleep, his head on the table earning him reproving glances from Angelina Johnson, who was head girl this year. Ginny and Colin Creevy were talking about something that seemed to bore the hell out of George, as he was rolling his eyes and yawning every time they opened their mouths. Hermione took a piece of toast from the toast holder and started buttering it with, well, butter. It seemed that Ron's dozing was contagious as he fell asleep five minutes later, his head falling into his plate of bacon. Hermione cringed in disgust and flicked her wand, in order for the plate to disappear, there was a small bang as Harry's head lightly hit the table and his plate appeared in front of him. Hermione wondered why he was up so early. She sighed and got up as she finished her breakfast. Before she reached the doors of the Great Hall however, she was ambushed by Lavender and Parvati, who had grins plastered on their faces, but Hermione could see quite clearly that their teeth were clenched.

"Hi Hermione!" Lavender said.

"Er.....hi....." Hermione hesitated.

"We heard Cho invited you to her party." Parvati said, a forced smile spreading on her face.

"Er.....Yeah....erm...excuse me....er...I need to go....." Hermione tried getting past them.

"No! Wait!" Lavender cried, sounding alarmed. Hermione sighed.

"What?" Hermione said, more forceful than she had planned to. Hermione saw Parvati recoil a bit.

"Er...we were wondering if you could, erm, ask Cho if we could come?" Lavender said, sounding pleading.

"No. She could say I could bring one person, and I'm bringing Ginny." Hermione lied. She really didn't want them hanging around. One thing Hermione hated, apart from missing the 100% mark by 1 point, was feeling used. 

"Oh please Hermione! This is the biggest party of the year!"

"I told you. No. Now if you'll excuse me." Hermione pushed pushed by them and gave herself a mental congratulation for resisting them. She hurried up the stairs To Professor McGonagall's office. She knocked on the door and dusted herself off. She heard a muffled voice coming from inside.

"Come in."

Hermione pushed the door open and entered.  
"Ah, Hermione. Good to see you." Professor McGonagall smiled. "Please have a seat."

Hermione took the seat that was in front of the desk.

"How can I help you?"

"I was wondering if I could go to Hogsmeade for 2 hours today. I need to buy a few books for reference on a term paper, and they don't have them in the library."

"Hmmm. Are you sure?" Professor McGonagall asked. "Have you asked Madame Pince?"

"Yes, she said they were too advanced for the Hogwarts students, and Professor Lupin doesn't have it." 

"Ah. Ok dear. Do you have a broom you can use to get there?"

"No. I don't like flying much."

"All right. I'll arrange for a horse to meet you at the entrance hall at mid day then."

"Thank you Professor."

"A pleasure dear."

Professor McGonagall gave her a proud smile and Hermione walked out of the room. She had half told the truth. She did need the book for reference and neither the library or Professor Lupin had it, but she also needed to get some things for the party tonight. And after their little escapade in the Great Hall, Hermione thoroughly doubted they would be willing to lend her some. So, at mid day, Hermione walked out of the entrance hall and climbed onto a white horse that Hagrid was waiting for her with and rode into Hogsmeade. The first stop was Flourish and Blotts of course, where she bought _Dark Arts Spells and their origins_, _Rulers from the Dark Side (not recommended for those afraid to think of You-Know-Who's name) _and _A pact with the Devil: The Reasons for which people are tempted by the Dark Side. _Next, she rode to Satan's girl, a place where Hermione knew Cho and her friends bought all their make-up and jewelry. She bought an entire make-up kit, of which the theme was _Millennium_, at least that's what it said on the tag that was attached to it, a Jewelry kit, of which the theme was also _Millennium_, and a small hair streaking wand which gave your hair sparkly silver highlights. Hermione didn't know why she bought what she did, but she wanted to stand out from the crowd. After drinking a butterbeer at The Three Broomsticks and a conversation with Madame Rosmerta, Hermione rode back to Hogwarts, dropped off Snowshoe, the horse, at Hagrid's hut. And after a long conversation with Hagrid about the talent show, Hermione walked up the stairs to her common room. Sole Colin Creevy was there and he greeted Hermione with a huge smile. Hermione waved back, a bit nervous that Colin was on a sugar high. Slowly she walked up to her dormitory and dumped all her bags inside her cupboard, apart for her books, which she bought to the library with her to do her Defense Against The Dark Arts Paper. By the time she was done, it was 6.00pm and she needed to get ready for the party. She gathered up all her books and her parchment, which she had tied a blue ribbon around, and climbed back into the common room. Ron and Harry still weren't back from Quidditch practice, and Ginny was already getting ready. Hermione put her paper on a shelf in her sector of the dorm and sat on her bed to read for half an hour. Half an hour later, Hermione tore her eyes away from the book and started getting ready. Within An hour and a half, Hermione was wearing a silver skirt and a glitter tank top, a pair of high-heeled platforms that were the same color as the streaks in her hair. Altogether, with her clothes, make-up, jewelry and hair, Hermione looked like a glitter goddess. In fact, after seeing what she looked like, Hermione considered changing into her jeans and T-shirt. However, just as she was getting her jeans out, Ginny walked in, gasped and firmly refused to let Hermione simply wear her normal clothes. So, at 8.30, Hermione and Ginny walked out of the common room, followed by some unbelieving stares, and walked down the secret passageway to the Merlin wing, to avoid being caught by Snape or McGonagall. They cautiously climbed the stairs to the fifth floor and crept towards the abandoned classroom. 

"Funny." Ginny said. "I can't hear any music" 

"Maybe they postponed it." Hermione's heart sank. 

"I don't think so." Ginny said, pulling the door of the room. Cautiously, the fwo friends walked in.

********************************

"She is here my Lord." Lord Voldemort heard his spy say through a spell Voldemort had put on both his spies, in order for him to know what they were thinking. 

"Good. Good. In an hour, put the potion Gueraldin made for you in her drink. You know the rest."

"Yes, my Lord" The spy pulled a small flask from his pocket.

"IN AN HOUR! Your foolishness could cost us much." The spy recoiled as he heard his Master's anger. Hastily, he shoved the flask back into his pocket. The plan was in action now.

********************************

Hermione closed the door behind her. Instantly, the loudest music she had ever heard made her fall back into a chair behind her. Ginny fell forwards. Hermione blinked a few times and got up. Cho came running up to her. 

"Hermione! I love your outfit! You used the Millenium stuff from Satan's Girl right?" 

"Yeh." Hermione smiled. Cho was dressed like a Goth. She saw a few people around her were dressed very wildly indeed. 

"It's the best shop ever! Anyway, we've got the drinks over there, as well as the food. If you want your drink a bit more...lively..." Cho winked at them. Ginny seemed to get it and grined but Hermione didn't quite understand. "just ask Selena." Cho smiled and walked into the middle of the dance floor where she pulled a girl off, yelled at her a bit, then shoved her out of the door. 

"Un-invited guest I guess." Ginny grined. 

"Erm...Ginny...what did she mean by...livening up our drinks?" 

"Alcohol. It's the only muggle thing that us wizards don't have a replacemement for." 

Hermione's heart lept. She had never had alcohol, but she had always wanted to try it. 

Ginny walked over to the bar and asked for two drinks. She handed one to Hermione. 

"Butterbeer and Rum. It's really good. My cousin's a bartender himself so he gave me all the good stuff."

Hermione tried to adjust to the idea of Hermione drunk, but she decided she rather not.

"Hermione! Ginny!" George came up to them, and Hermione could smell the alcohol on his breath. He daped an arm around her and Hermione shivered a bit. "You two should come dance! Cho is right about one thing. Muggle music is far better than that shit Celestina Warbeck sings!"

Hermione heard a tune she had heard many times before, but she couldn't remember what it was.

Hey Hermione, you wnat to dance?" George pulled her onto the dance floor. He was quite a dancer. Something his younger brother wasn't. Every so often she would have sip of her drink. Ginny was right, it was good! Half an hour later, Hermione had had 6 of them and George and her were managing to dance for five straight minutes without Hermione calling a time out. Finally, Hermione and George sat down for a break. Hermione asked Cho to get her a drink, and Cho gave her something different from what Ginny had advised her.

"What is this?" Hermione asked.

"Jellymore with Scotch."

"What the hell is Jellymore?"

"A juice that everybody drinks in London. It's really good!"

Hermione cautiously took a sip when she realised that this was even better that Butterbeer and Rum. This was good! Hermione jumped up, grabbed George's arm and pulled him onto the dance floor. Hermione saw Ginny dancing with a boy she didn't know from Ravenclaw. George glanced at them and Hermione was sure she saw a flash of anger pass his face. 

"This is such a good party!" Hermione shouted over the music, attempting to stop George from killing the guy. It worked.

"I know!" 

15 minutes later Hermione walked back to her table and took a sip of her drink. Instantly she felt dizzy and faint. She clutched George's arm and before he could catch her, Hermione Granger knew no more.

********************************

Lord Voldemort smiled as Hermione Granger fell on the floor in front of him. She was unconcious of course, just as she was supposed to be. He flicked his wand at her.

"Restos" Hermione was unable to move. It was a paralisis charm. But even if she wanted to she couldn't. The potion wasn't just a liquid portkey. It was also the Draught of Living Death. And even when Harry succeeded in rescuing her, he would never be able to wake her up.

***************************************************************************************

A/N: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. I'm soooo evil aren't I! Now, I've got a chalenge for you. Can you guess who the spies are? Remeber that one of the could be anybody, and the other one is in Gryffindor. If you get BOTH of them correct, I'll e-mail you to tell you, so B sure to leave me your e-mail, or if you're already an author, use the Signed Review thing. MWAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA. But remember, you don't have to, but please please review!!!!!!

Cya!

Phoenix Tears

[Tearful_phoenix@hotmail.com][1]

   [1]: mailto:Tearful_phoenix@hotmail.com



End file.
